memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ISS Avenger
Name origin * The name of the ISS Avenger was an homage to the Stardestroyer Avenger from The Empire Strikes Back. I'm curious... From where is this information sourced? --Sasoriza 22:10, 24 May 2005 (UTC) :I dunno, but until it is sourced, I think it should be moved here and removed from the article. -AJHalliwell 22:16, 24 May 2005 (UTC) ::This bit was added by User:Mdsussman, who is apparently Mike Sussman, the writer of . He still has to PM me from his TrekBBS account before I can confirm his identity, but since he offered to do so and he's had internet presence at other sites, I'm reasonably sure that it's him. I think we can leave the datapoint for now. -- SmokeDetector47 // [[User_talk:SmokeDetector47|''talk]] 22:39, 24 May 2005 (UTC) :::I myself would like to know more info on this ship. I take an intrest in minor or unnamed starships. Janewayfan4497 14:51, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :::I think we should get a pic of this vessel in action, as apposed to an underside picture of it exploding. --Janewayfan4497 03:08, 30 September 2006 (UTC)(I frogot to sign before) ISS Avenger and MACOs Just a quick question, was the mirror universe vessel, ever referred to has having any MACO officers on board? I really don't recall, but someone could have been seen with "AVENGER" on a MACO assignment patch for all I know. --Terran Officer 19:37, 7 August 2007 (UTC) All relevant information included in the article? Are we sure all necessary information is included? What I mean is, shouldn't there be a little bit of information more on how the Avenger was apart of the assault fleet, the fact it's the only vessel to survive the battle with the rebels, and of course the casualties (Such as the Human ), and the fact there were at least three alien species (Andorian, Orion, and Vulcan) seen as members of the crew? Similar to how the ISS Enterprise (NX-01) article mentions?--Terran Officer 21:44, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Situation Room? I want to say that Avenger did not seem to have a situation room in the back of the bridge, am I wrong, and it was simply covered by fallen debris? Then again, it's probably Intrepid that I am thinking about. (Not an NX class, but still) --Terran Officer 23:33, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Edits I've been working on the mirror universe wiki for the last few days (Mostly work on the two Enterprises, Captain Pike and Avenger, much more to do and format with only needed information). I included some of it (the sidebar mostly) here as I felt it would make the page better. I still feel there could be improvements here, but I could be wrong (mostly after line about it being in the same fleet as Enterprise and before the crew section). In any case if this doesn't look good to anyone else, I suppose it could be reversed. --Terran Officer 22:39, 26 February 2008 (UTC) IAMD About In a Mirror, Darkly. The Terran Empire. How in the hell, did a 90-year old(Counting from Cochrane shotgunning the Vulcan crew) warp-capable civilization just conquered most of the founding members of the Federation? Including Vulcan. Especially Vulcan. In prime-universe, Earth Starfleet just managed to acquired a warp-5 vessel, an astounding achievement for Earth, yet Vulcan have several Warp-7 combat cruiser. By that episode, ISS Enterprise and ISS Avenger was seen combating rebels. Assuming the level of Pre-Federation Earth and Pre-Defiant upgrade Empire have the same level of technological advancement rate, how did, Terran Empire, beat, and conquered, and enslaved, Vulcan, Andorian, and Orion, with a fleet consisted of ship capable of warp 4?-- 04:28, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :This isn't really the forum for plot questions(Talk pages are for discussing article changes only, other questions should go to the Reference Desk), but you answered your own question; the taking of the Vulcan ship changed their rate of technological development and allowed them to conquer the Vulcans, and eventually everyone else. 31dot (talk) 06:53, September 17, 2013 (UTC)